


Together

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Roger is Sad, idk I just think it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Roger is sad, Mark tries his best to help his boyfriend.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/gifts).



> Hello dis gay and for my boyfriend cus he cute

It was dark. The wind was crashing into everything outside, making noise and howling like crazy. That seemed to match how Roger was feeling. He was curled up in a ball under a million blankets (Mark was slightly confused as to how and where Roger found so many). When Mark stepped into the room all he could see was Roger’s messy, long hair sticking up from the blankets and resting on the pillow. 

Mark’s eyes immediately rested on the big ball under all the blankets, Roger, /his/ Roger to be specific. He closed the bedroom door and walked up to their bed. There was no way Roger didn’t notice the bed dipping when Mark sat on it, but he made no sound or movement to indicate that he had taken note of Mark’s presence. 

Mark’s thin arm reached out to ruffle Roger’s hair. A grunt from Roger was the only reply he got. He didn’t see it as a protest, so Mark climbed completely into the bed with Roger. Some loose ends of the blankets were available for Mark to cuddle under, he didn’t feel like asking Roger to move right now. 

He draped both his hands over Roger’s body and pulled his back towards his own chest. It was obvious that Roger wanted to isolate himself, but Mark couldn’t let him. It was better for both of them to spend time with each other instead of apart. Especially when Roger was feeling down. 

Mark slowly began trying to get Roger to relax. It was hard at first. He only wanted to touch Roger on his shoulders and arms. Otherwise he would freak out over the physical touch. After a few minutes of grunting and a very patient Mark they were finally both relaxed and calm. Roger was holding Mark’s hand with both of his and squeezing it like a teddy bear. 

Abruptly Roger turned around and buried his face in Mark’s chest. Mark used the hand that wasn’t already occupied to stroke and play with Roger’s hair. That always seemed to make him relax. 

They were laying like this for what seemed like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes. Before Roger broke the silence. 

“I love you, Mark,”

“I love you too,”

Mark kissed Roger’s forehead, but it was hardly noticed as Roger slowly fell asleep.


End file.
